The Titan Slayer
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: After Lisanna's death, Natsu is grief-stricken and leaves on a journey for 9 years to become stronger. He meets a Titan, a being of tremendous power, and is taught Energy Titan Slayer Magic. This happens as if part of the main story occurs without Natsu, and he appears after the group has come back from the Tenrou arc. Rated M for future lemons. Reviews appreciated, is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Natsu knelt at the little tombstone he had carved for his childhood friend. A friend who was extremely dear to him. A friend who he loved and trusted. A friend who died because he wasn't strong enough. Millions of thoughts and emotions surged in his mind, but the most prominent was one of shame. As he wept bitterly, new resolve began to solidify in his mind. He needed to become stronger in order to protect his loved ones, which stirred another uncomfortable thought at having to leave behind all his friends including Mira. He quickly packed his bags, and left a note to explain. As he trudged away, he turned back one last time to see the place he considered home.

The next morning, Mira noticed how Natsu was unusually late to the guild. She decided to go check on how he was doing. The two had grown closer after her younger sister's death, and often comforted each other. After repeatedly knocking on the door and calling his name, she stepped inside and saw the note. She rushed over and read it while tear began to fall onto the paper. First Lisanna, and now Natsu?

The other guild members looked up as Mira ran into the master's office, crying. She burst in and yelled, "Natsu is gone!" The master looked up before turning to face the wall, "I expected something like this to happen. Just leave him be. Seeing the state that you are in, you are excused for the rest of the day," the master replied. She continued to sob uncontrollably before returning home.

3 Years Later

Natsu had trekked over most of the country before he journeyed to the huge mountains in the neighboring country. As he almost reached the peak of one of the tallest mountains, he felt a tremendous magic power. Falling to his knees, he gasped at the sheer magnitude of it. It was at least ten times stronger than anything he ever felt, even the dragon Igneel who raised him. As he just stayed there, attempting to comprehend the nearly infinite power, a figure as large as a mountain appeared. It had a body that was roughly humanoid, but composed of churning currents of energy. "Come, young one," it rumbled in a voice that shook the earth. "I am Galadios, and I will teach you Energy Titan Slayer magic."

9 Years Later

It was just another day at the guild, as people started trickling in. It was the same place, but felt more quiet and peaceful without the explosive dragon mage. People went about their business, but Erza noticed something about the usually smiling and cheerful Mira.

She was sobbing.

Streams of tears ran down her face and formed rivulets before dropping down to whatever she was reading, which had obviously been through this many times. Erza strolled over and asked in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?" Looking up, Mira finally noticed that people were here. Turning away, she wiped her face before muttering, "It's nothing." "Come on, tell me!" was the reply. "Well…7 years ago, on this day…N…Na…Natsu left" she choked out as she began to tear up again.

Erza began to comfort the white-haired girl before the doors slid open and a chill ran down everyone's spine. What shocked most people was that they did it of their own accord. Slowly, a man dressed in white and red with a hood and a mask that covered his whole face walked in. The chatter immediately died down. "So, I heard that this guild was pretty strong. How about you send some powerful mages to fight me, and let's make a bet. You win, I tell you all who I am. I win, I choose who to tell first." the man declared. "I'll be waiting outside."


	2. Chapter 2

TYPO IN THE LAST CHAPTER: It should have been a total of 9 years (3 and 6 respectively)

"Hey Mira. I mean, it's a win-win situation. I'm becoming pretty curious who this character is. Let's go kick that guy's ***. Cheer you up a bit. It'll get your mind off of things," invited Erza. "Ok, let's go!" Mira replied while removing all the traces of tears from her face.

Outside, a small crowd had already formed to watch the showdown. As the two girls approached and stared at the masked character, the man groaned, "Oh. Why does it have to be you two? The people I wanted to fight the least." "Chickening out, are we?" Erza taunted. "Nah, I just didn't want to hurt you too bad. Guess I'll hold back even more," came the retort. "WHAT! I am so kicking your ***" Erza yelled as she equipped her Black Wing Armor and charged the man. As she was in midair, he suddenly vanished and Erza sword swung through nothing but air. "What? Where did he go?" she wondered. She started to turn around before feeling a vicious uppercut to her stomach followed by a powerful elbow to her head. "I'm sorry Erza" was the last thing she heard before blacking out. Natsu groaned on the inside as he placed his good friend on the ground but reminded him it was necessary to demonstrate his new powers.

The crowd gasped as one of wizards who was widely acknowledged as one of the most powerful wizards was brought down so easily. "One down, two to go!" Natsu exclaimed before motioning for Mira to come at him. Mira used her take over, Satan Soul, and approached, wary at his power. Again he vanished, and she looked around frantically. After about a minute, she felt two strong, comforting arms around her and a voice whisper, "I missed you so much" before her eyes widened. A pulse of energy blasted her in the back before she collapsed while questions and emotions whirled through her mind.

As the crowd began to dissipate, the man picked the duo up under his arms and marched into the guild. The others looked up in surprise at the mysterious man carrying the famed Titania and Demon. Both of them were completely limp, and were almost barely off the ground showing their utter defeat. The two women were known for their amazing strength and power and the fact that the man defeated them without any visible damage went to show his superiority. 'Damn…did these two get heavier or what,' Natsu thought as he brought them to the infirmary.

He set them down, and sat down next to Mira. Erza woke up first, staggered to her feet and groggily grumbled, "Why is that damn bastard so powerful…damn." A few minutes later, Mira awoke as well, and was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice her opponent sitting at the foot of her bed. She yelped in surprise before regaining her composure before sitting up against the man. Her nimble hands reached up and removed the hood and mask to reveal a mass of spiky pink hair and a huge grin. "Natsu…It's really you!" Mira exclaimed as the two embraced each other. "I missed you…so much," they both said as tears began to appear in Mira's eyes. "Wow…those 9 years really made you powerful!" Mira said "This type of magic seems to be new too!" "What are you talking about?" Natsu replied "All I used was a minor spell that made me invisible." Mira leaned back as her eyes opened even wider. "So…you beat us both without combat magic?" "Yep!" Natsu said before his signature grin appeared again "I didn't want to hurt either of you too bad" he added. "But wait…you seem like you haven't aged as much as you should!" he inquired. "When I left, you were 17 and I was 15. 9 years have passed, so you should be 26. But you look like you're not even 20!"

Mira answered, "We were magically trapped on an island for 7 years, and no one aged. What about you! You still look young!" "The teacher I was training with…well…I promised not to reveal his identity unless someone figures it out but let's just say that time passes differently there as well" Natsu answered "This way after my 3 years of journeys, I didn't age for the next 6. Wait…does that mean I'm older than you now?" He pumped his fists and yelled, "AWESOME! I'm older than you and Erza!" "Come on, let's go see the others and master!" Mira suggested while pulling Natsu along.

The Main Room

Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy had just returned from another successful mission and heard about the recent defeat of Mirajane and Erza from Wakaba and Macao. "Damn…he must be powerful!" Gray and Gajeel said in unison. After hearing how one-sided the battle was, their enthusiasm diminished into respect and curiosity. Then they saw Mira walk in, leading the mysterious man by the hand, who then proceeded to remove the mask and hood. Everyone stopped and froze as Natsu yelled, "I'm home, everyone!" This was followed by an explosive rush of people running to Natsu and welcoming him back. Gray was shocked at first and ran up to smash in Natsu's face, but as his fist was in midair he felt a strange sensation and his arm stopped as if of its own accord. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't move. Erza also charged forward with the same intent only to be influenced by the same power. After putting all her strength into it, she managed to budge forward one step or so. "Oi, Erza! I'm impressed! No one has ever been able to move that far under my Limited Kinetic Dispelling Spell. Now…if I turn it up a notch…" Natsu said with a grin. Erza's forward motion stopped, and was suddenly reversed and was pushed back. "God…so it was you…damn, what is this?" Erza yelled as she continued to struggle. "Just some magic I learned on my journey" Natsu replied. Hearing all the commotion, the master came out and saw Natsu. His expression changed, and he remained motionless for a while, before yelling, "Well well! What do we have here? Welcome back, my boy!" as he hopped forward to join the welcoming party. After a while, the master told Natsu "I want to witness this new power of yours, and you can tell me about some of your expeditions. Let's go outside!"

Almost the whole guild followed the two and gathered in front of the training field with its training posts when Natsu began to explain, "I was taught Energy magic in 3 parts. There are Basic, Advanced and Forbidden techniques and arts. I can show you guys Basic and Advanced only, because the Forbidden techniques could possibly cause too much damage. I can also do some cool tricks I figured on my own." First he summoned a small ball of energy. "These ones are so easy they can't even be used to warm up" he mentioned as he flicked the ball at the wooden post resulting in a massive explosion. After the smoke cleared, the post was gone and was replaced with a 2 meter deep crater. Several jaws could be heard hitting the floor. He prepped his next attack which sent a thin beam of white that sheared through the next 3 posts. Several audience members had fainted already from the sheer power of the attacks. Next Natsu smashed his fist into his open palm and a huge magic circle formed underneath him. "This next one is a bit more powerful, so watch out guys" Natsu announced with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! As you guys know, this is my first fanfic. Please rate and review (they are all greatly appreciated). Enjoy!**

**TWO TYPOS:**

**In Chapter 1: Mira should have said it was ****9**** years since Natsu's departure.**

**In Chapter 2: Natsu's actual age is unknown, but should be approximately the same as Mirajane's. Therefore the 15 years is wrong and should be 17.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima…If you haven't seen the anime or read the manga I highly suggest you do.**

As Natsu's magic circle developed, a large pair of hands in the same position as Natsu's appeared. As he drew his arms back and settled into a powerful stance before smashing his hand down on the rest of the posts. No strain was visible on his face, as he removed the hand and added some magic. His fists glowed bright red as flames encased it. The same happened to the apparitions above his head. A huge grin was on his face as he strolled over to the others. "Th…th…that guy's a monster" Gray stuttered while his eyes fluttered "two types of magic and immense power…just what is he? I have some catching up to do!"

Natsu prepared for one of his advanced techniques. He crossed his arms in front of him before rising approximately 15 meters into the air. A large avatar of glowing light easily 3 times as large as the guild surrounded him. After waving and smiling at the people below him, Natsu engulfed the surface of the avatar in his signature flames. He then proceeded to shrink back to his size and walked over to the others. Many people applauded and clapped in amazement at Natsu's massive increase in power, before realizing that this meant they had been slacking off for a long time. While Natsu explained how the other Advanced techniques would probably end up destroying the city and how the Forbidden ones the whole country, Master began to say, "I didn't know it actually existed…this type of magic was just a rumor of a legend even among the Lost Magics. It was formed by a powerful and ancient race that was wise and wielded extraordinary power. After a series of brutal wars, they realized how devastating their power was on the other species. They passed on their legacy to the humans, and went into a deep slumber. I assume Natsu was taught by one of the descendants of these magicians. Am I correct, Natsu?"

Natsu replied, "Well…since you basically figured it out…I can tell you that I was taught by one of the original race." The master's short frame visibly began to shake in awe, "That is simply stunning. Which one?" "His name was…Galadios" Natsu expressed. The master nearly collapsed before collecting himself and focusing intently before explaining, "Galadios. The King of the race, he controlled all forms of energy, and ruled by being both strict and kind. So powerful he never lost a single battle, and had 4 children with his wife Lacadian, the Titan of Matter. His children were the Titans of Fire, Earth, Water and Air, each with enough power to destroy a continent." Feeling increasingly interested, Mira asked, "What was the name of the race?" After pondering for a while, Master whispered, "The Titans. Natsu is the only known Titan Slayer."

After the group returned to the guild, Natsu mentioned how he needed to retrieve some gifts he found on his journey he planned on giving his friends. Little did he know a man covered in black was waiting exactly for this opportunity.

Natsu sprinted away, his white cloak flying behind him as the excitement from the whole day powered him on. He had several excellent magic items and scrolls to gift his friends, and he met Mira. Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss had grown up together in the Fairy Tail community, along with Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Erza Scarlet. He had held feelings for both Strauss sisters deep within him before, but after Lisanna's death and not seeing Mira for 9 years they had again risen to his mind. He shook off these thoughts before rushing to find where he had hidden the items over the years.

_FLASHBACK_

The contracted assassin named Carvacis was watching carefully the actions of the target before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find himself facing a man in a long white cloak. A plain, white mask covered his face while he had red dress pants over his lower body. He wore a white suit, shirt and a red tie. "What are you doing?" a deep, powerful voice asked. "None of your business, punk. What about you?" Carvacis replied. The man announced in a regular tone, "Oh well, I was returning to my guild when I sensed your power and intent. I usually don't come upon murderers of such a degree so I decided to stop a pitiful person like you." Carvacis yelled back, "PITIFUL? I AM THE FAMOUS CARVACIS! I HAVE 200 COMPLETED ASSASSINATIONS TO MY NAME!" as he charged the mysterious person, reequipping to his favorite crimson blade. Anger boiling to his face, he swung the blade as hard as he could, but his stroke was stopped. He looked up only to notice the man's finger on the edge of his blade. His blade, usually able to cut through anything, had been stopped by this man's finger, that hadn't even suffered any damage. His thoughts were cut short as a fist connected with his face and it all went black.

Later, he learned that the man's name was Natsu, and he belonged to a guild named Fairy Tail. Licking his lips in anticipation, he smiled at the thought of revenge.

_END FLASHBACK_

The great doors of the guild opened another time, only to reveal a stranger. Mira walked up and asked the stranger clad in black, "Hello. Can I help you?" Before receiving a reply, the man revealed his crazed face, with spiky black hair, a sadistic smile and two red eyes, equipped his brass knuckles, and hit the girl in the face. Most did not notice the commotion, as he continued and brought down several other members before anyone noticed. Little did he know, the four people he attacked were Mira, Erza, Elfman and Gray, who were the most powerful people present (Master Makarov had went out for a guild master's meeting). The assassin had little trouble dealing with the others, before tying up all the bodies and waiting for Natsu to return.

As Natsu finally found the last item meant for Mira, he detected a familiar scent. It was one he remembered vaguely, before remembering the assassin he had beat up on his way back to the guild. Fearing the worst, he immediately began to return to the guild building.

As Natsu entered through the doors, he lowered the items and stared at the man threatening his friends. "So we meet again, Carvacis. Today I don't feel like messing with you …just leave before I hurt you too bad" Natsu offered in a bored tone. Carvacis smiled, and equipped a small knife designed to cut human flesh. He grabbed Mira by her beautiful long hair and held the knife up to her neck. "Oh really? I guess I'll kill this bitch first!" Carvacis said with a grin. Natsu stepped back and began to tremble as thoughts of losing both Lisanna and Mira ran through his head before he told himself to focus. "Why that girl?" he demanded. Carvacis merely licked his lips and said, "She lied to me and said you were out on a mission." Suddenly the thought of losing his friend/crush pushed him to action. The air suddenly felt extremely heavy, and Natsu's left eye glowed white. His right one shone with a bright red, as waves of energy began to pulse from his body. "I can tell you what this is, Carvacis" Natsu said "you should feel special I use something like this for such a petty person. This is a combination of Dragon and Titan Force, which no one has stood against. Ever." Even Carvacis started to feel unsure of himself before his limbs started to move of their own accord. No matter how much he struggled, he was powerless as he walked robotically to the door, where he stopped. He could barely turn around before Natsu's glowing, flaming fist sent him over the horizon. After defeating the man, Natsu rushed over to Mira's side, and leaned her against him. He checked to make sure she was okay, then fixed up her neck where Carvacis' knife had grazed her. As the two gazed into each other's eyes, in understanding, Gray's voice suddenly piped up "Hey you two lovebirds, a little help?" Natsu and Mira looked up and saw the whole guild watching as they both blushed and began to untie the others.

After everyone was cleaned up and most people had returned home, Mira saw Natsu and remembered how he had no place to stay. Walking up to him, she managed to ask, "Well…uhh…since you have nowhere to stay as you fix your place up…I was wondering…well…uhh." Natsu looked up and just said, "Well? What? Just say it!" before smiling at her. This smile gave her enough confidence to finish, "Well, you can stay at our place because Lisanna's gone." Natsu looked up, thought about it for a while, and replied "Sure! Thanks a lot Mira!" Both of them breathed a sigh of relief inside as they walked back to their home together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**As always I would really like to hear from you guys. I always take suggestions into account when I make new chapters 3. Enjoy!**

**I don't really like the NaLi pairing, so this is pretending Lisanna hasn't come back yet.**

**I also don't like NaLu pairings because I just get a bad feeling about Lucy as a character. She's not even in this fic (sorry Lucy fans)**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Mira and Natsu strolled along the road back to her house. A soft wind blew by, and Mira shivered slightly in her light clothing. Noticing this, Natsu offered her his cloak, which she gladly accepted. As she pulled the comfortable article of clothing around herself, she took a deep breath and inhaled the powerful, deep scent of the dragon and titan slayer in. Her suppressed feelings for Natsu had always peaked on the anniversary of his departure. Looking back on it now, she had always liked Natsu, who was so cute and full of conviction, but had pushed those feelings down into herself because of the blossoming developments between Lisanna and Natsu. The experiences of the trauma of Lisanna's death and Natsu's departure, mixed with the pure joy at his return had pushed those feelings to the forefront of her every thought, and she became increasingly self-conscious. She looked over at Natsu and thought about how much he had changed. The last time they had met, both at the age of 19, he was still an immature but friendly person. Now, his demeanor was much more developed and mature, but he retained part of his playful nature. His body had changed as well. Although he had been fit before, years of traveling across the whole country, being immersed in a plethora of experiences and difficult training with the most powerful being ever to exist had developed his originally skinnier figure into a solid, well-built machine of power and, although she would deny this, perfection. She asked Natsu, "So how were your adventures and training?" He walked on in silence as he gathered his thoughts for a few minutes before replying, "After leaving Magnolia, I wandered aimlessly searching for opponents to train against. I fought several people of significant strength, which really improved my power, but I was truly lonely. I had no one to talk to, no one to express my thoughts to, and no one to share my time with. Several times a day I would see something that would remind me of you or home, and the painful aching would appear in my heart. I gradually managed to deal with it, and that was when I met Galadios. My magic improved in leaps and bounds so rapidly that I would not have believed it a year ago. One lesson was repeatedly hammered into my mind: 'With great power comes great responsibility.' That is why I always try not to harm or damage excessively anymore. However, someone threatening my friends can activate the more volatile side of me, as you probably saw with Carvacis. I felt like I trained for decades, but when I came out, 6 years had passed." Natsu tried to muster the power to confess, but that was when the two arrived at Mira's home.

Mira showed Natsu to one of the two guest rooms, because Elfman had moved out to avoid any painful memories of that building and Lisanna was gone, before saying she would be right back with a pillow and blanket and heading to take a shower. After stripping, Mira stepped in the shower and turned the water on. She sighed as she felt the warm water pattering on her back and began to think about Natsu. After rinsing clean, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She stepped in front of the mirror, and looked to see if she had a chance with Natsu. She had a few hopeful memories about what might have been him hinting at the topic, but nothing really solid. She tried one of her poses from back in her modeling days, displaying her luscious hair and large, perfectly-shaped breasts. One hand reached down to stroke her virgin entrance, and the other to push up her breasts. Sighing, she said to herself how it would be fine and that she was perfectly good, but down inside, she felt was still insecure. After dressing in her pajamas, she grabbed a spare set of pillows and blankets and headed to Natsu, who was sleeping in Lisanna's bed. He accepted them gratefully, and lay down to sleep before Mira began to cry. Fearing he had somehow upset her, Natsu sat up and asked, "What's wrong?" Mira continued to sob before finally saying "That way you were sleeping…reminded me of Lisanna so much…"She fell to her knees, memories flooding into her mind before Natsu picked her up, set her next to him on the bed and embraced her. She gradually cried herself to sleep on Natsu's chest. Natsu looked down at her peaceful face. She was so beautiful all the time, and was, in his eyes, perfect, but when she was sleeping she had this serenity, this kind of grace and elegance. Natsu kissed her on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed and the smell of sizzling food. Bolting up, he decided to go sneak up on Mira. She was currently engrossed in making the pancakes, wanting to make them as good as possible for Natsu, when two arms wrapped around her. The two remained there for a while, basking in the other's presence before they decided to eat up and head to the guild. Once there, Natsu gathered the group of his closest buddies. After they were all present, he announced that he had gifts that Galadios had presented to him in addition to ones he had picked up on the road. Natsu began to speak, "Somehow, Galadios knew what kind of magic all of my friends used, as well as their names." Everyone agreed that this could be attributed to the being's omnipotence. Natsu began to hand out the gear. To Erza he gave a new suit of armor. "This is the Titan Armor. It boosts basically every stat there is, but the user's resolve has to be strong enough for the armor to be usable." Erza expressed her gratitude before smashing his head against her chest plate. His gift for Mira was a lacrima filled with some of the most dangerous take overs ever. "I personally scoured the land for some of the most powerful demons and monsters there were. I also subdued the Demon Dragon and the Demon Titan, which will be added to your pool of available takeovers. Mira's eyes widened at the limitless possibilities of these wonderful gifts before hugging Natsu. "In addition to that, I managed to get my hands on the Legendary Demon Blade. It was said to be Zeref's and can be infused with your magic power to form the ultimate weapon. Do NOT ask how I got this" Natsu explained while pulling out the long black weapon, which emitted an aura of menace. "For Gray, Galadios gave me a scroll that originates from the Ice Titan Zaracem. It basically teaches you a Forbidden Ice Spell that will send the whole world into an Ice Age. Use with caution." Natsu drew an old crumpled ice scroll from a box and handed it to an amazed Gray. As soon as he finished, a messenger sprinted in and announced, "Gildarts is back!" Natsu's eyes lit up as he recognized the name of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

15 minutes later, Gildarts entered the building and scanned the room. He had brown hair that was swept back and some stubble on his face. He wore a shirt, pants and a tattered cloak. His eyes can upon a familiar mound of pink hair. He strode up to Natsu, and rubbed his hair before welcoming him back. Natsu shot up and challenged, "Gildarts! FIGHT ME!" Gildarts merely nodded in consent as the two walked out.

The news spread rapidly. A huge crowd gathered to watch Fairy Tail's number one and the Titan Slayer face off. As the two faced each other, waves of pulsating energy radiated off of the bodies of the wizards. The whole crowd was pushed back as the two prepared for battle. Suddenly the waves of energy started flowing solidly in one direction. They were being sucked towards Natsu, who absorbed the energy and began to glow. "It can't be" muttered Gildarts as he had to reduce his energy output in order to not let Natsu suck it away "He knows this kind of magic?" Gildarts focused his energy at his hands and charged Natsu, who quickly vanished. Gildarts closed his eyes and closed his eyes and used his senses of magical detection to sense Natsu. The two began a fistfight that was too fast for the audience to see that continued for hours. Every hit one landed was matched by the other. The other guild members just remained still, entranced by the majesty of the two powerhouses. During one pivotal moment, Gildarts thought he saw a weakness and used Disassembly. As the spell was about to hit, Natsu teleported two feet to the right, and was barely able to dodge the shot. Natsu attacked with the giant fists witnessed yesterday as Gildarts met the fists with an equally powerful blast. They weaved and ducked, struck and blocked. Mira's requests that the two of them take a break for refreshments were blatantly ignored. When it was approximately evening, the Master walked out and stopped the fight. Both were panting for breath, but Gildarts muttered, "You've improved a lot Natsu" while Natsu said, "Damn…forgot this old man was so powerful." The master stepped out and declared, "I have heard of Natsu's victory over Erza and Mira, so I had no doubt about his power. This fight with Gildars demonstrated his conviction and perseverance. I have decided to promote Natsu to S-class mage. Any objections?" No one spoke, but rather broke out in cheers. Mira suggested they all get dinner. Everyone accepted and returned to the guild.

Later that night, Mira found herself with a dead asleep Natsu and some strange feelings. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was a tingly sex drive she felt in her head. Knowing that Natsu had just fought a tough battle, she managed to pull off his scarf and sneaked off to her room. Once inside, she locked the door and lay on the bed, hormones coursing through her blood and binding to receptors. She slid down her pants, and unbuttoned her shirt. She knew there was no going back. Natsu dreamed that he heard Mirajane scream and moan in the night. The next day he wondered what the stains on his scarf were from.

**So…yeah. Thanks guys. R&R, and I will add some more direct lemons in the next few chapters, as well as some longer fight scenes (I'm not really great at either, so suggestions would be wondrous)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm thinking about writing a school-related Fairy Tail story! What do you guys think! R&R, and enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

As the two arrived at the guild later in the morning, the two parted ways. Mira went to the bar as Natsu headed over to Gildarts to chat. After dancing around the topic for a while, Gildarts leaned on his elbow, smirked, and whispered "Hey Natsu. Everyone already knows about you and Mira! So how far have you two gone?" At this, Natsu's face turned a bright shade of red and managed to stutter, "It…It…It's not what it seems!" and tried to deny the claims. Gildarts ignored him and continued, "You seem to be the only guy unable to tell Mira's feelings for you. Just get it together and ask her out!" He saw the stain on Natsu's usually immaculate scarf, leaned forward to smell it and walked away, laughing at how clueless and clumsy Natsu was.

At the bar, Cana was having basically the same conversation with Mira. "Be confident!" she suggested "I think you two are the only person who has no idea how much Natsu likes you." Blushing, Mira turned away and busied herself in her work.

During lunchtime, Natsu wandered over to the bar and ordered some lunch and a drink. "Sure, Natsu" Mira replied with a smile. After delivering it, Natsu began, "So, I was wondering if…if we…" the anticipation and tension suddenly shot up, before Natsu finished "…could go on a mission together!" The disappointment was almost tangible. Mira agreed, and they decided to leave the next morning. One of the brawls that were customary at Fairy Tail broke out in the afternoon, and everyone except Mira was dragged into it.

_FLASHBACK_

Natsu grunted as he finally climbed to the summit of the mountain where he and Igneel had trained. "So why did you bring me all the way up here?" he complained. "I have a lesson to teach you" the fire dragon spoke, "For every dragon slayer, there is someone or something they hold very dear, and when that object or person is in mortal danger or is destroyed, they will gain massive power. This is known as the Awakened State. In this state, you will become unsurpassably powerful and able to use legendary techniques but extremely volatile, and might lose control of yourself and surrender to your instincts." Inquisitive, Natsu asked, "So who is this person that I hold close to my heart?" Igneel merely smiled and gave him a look that said that he would know when the time was right.

_FLASHBACK END_

The next morning, the two woke up, greeted each other and began their journey. Natsu had followed some of Gildarts suggestions and was dressed in a T-shirt with red markings, and some white pants. Mira wore a light blue blouse and a skirt that both allowed the mobility required for combat. They had agreed to walk the path to the nearby town due to Natsu's aversion to transportation. The nearby plant life seemed to be in bloom, animals appeared happy and the earth itself felt full of life and vitality. Mira broke the silence as they hiked along a river "How do you do that kind of magic? The kinds where you disappear, and make people move the way you want them to. I've never seen anything like it before." Natsu answered, "Light is energy, right? I am able to bend it around my body to make me invisible. I can also manipulate kinetic energy, which is how people move." After this, Mira became more in awe of the titan and dragon slayer, but secretly wondered what kind of being could have taught such powerful techniques to the young dragon slayer. A few more minutes passed before Natsu broke the silence. He began, "I have…a secret…that I will reveal only to you." Mira peeked at her crush from her peripheral vision and was stunned. She had never seen him so grim or so unhappy, which were expressions incongruous with his usually cheerful and carefree attitude. She became increasingly interested but decided to support him. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Well, if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to say it."

"It's a curse" he whispered, "the curse of immortality."

Mira's eyebrows rose in shock. "So…you can't…die?" she suggested. Natsu nodded with a miserable expression on his face. "All that I trained for…was to be able to protect my family. You, Erza, Gray, Cana, Gildarts, Laxus, Master, Elfman, Happy, and all the others. Then I was told I could watch all of you wither away and disappear into oblivion…like…like…Lisanna." Tears streamed down his face as he said this. Pain and misery ached in his heart, but despite the gloomy conversation, as the duo neared the town, Natsu cheered up. A good meal brought Natsu's spirit even higher up. They reported to the city council, and they began to explain the situation. A brutal and powerful wizard had appeared a few months ago and terrorized the town and demanded increasing amounts to keep him at bay. After hearing his description, Natsu began to frown. Suddenly, a guard rushed in and delivered a note. The council member stood up and yelled, "He's here!"

Natsu stood up and began giving rapid fire orders. "Cordon off all areas except the road leading to the central square. Mira go and evacuate the others. This is going to get exciting." Natsu detected a scent in the air that he recognized before breaking out into a huge grin. "I know this guy! I'm all fired up!" He teleported to the square and prepared himself for battle.

A strange figure strode into the town. He was approximately 2 meters tall, and some pants with flame designs. His chest was bare, but on his right hand was what appeared to be a bracelet of fire, and his cloak shimmered and flickered like a warm candle. Looking around, he noticed how deserted the town seemed. Shrugging, he walked farther into the town before a familiar face wrapped in white blocked his path. He sauntered forward a few steps before facing his former friend. "So…what's up Natsu?" he asked before Natsu answered, "Qurias, what is the meaning of this? Is this what Carmenio taught you?" Qurias bellowed, "Ah. You mean this town? It was just some entertainment. You know how much better we are than these weaklings." At this reply, Natsu began gathering his magic power for battle. Qurias did the same, as he smirked and engulfed his fists in flames. Natsu did the same, as both knelt and smashed their fists together. Two massive avatars appeared and began a fistfight almost too fast to follow. Qurias yelled, "Hell Fire Titan Flaming Fist!" as he charged forward and thrust his right fist out in a punch. Natsu merely touched his index and middle fingers to his temple before saying, "Energy Titan Advanced Technique, Full Power Kinetic Control!" The fist suddenly changed directions and smashed into his face. Grunting in pain, Qurias expressed, "I haven't been slacking off either! Fire Titan Advanced Art, Hell Fire Arena!" Massive walls of crimson flames appeared around the whole square. Natsu suddenly felt his energy diminish, as Qurias' avatar suddenly expanded. "I absorb the strength from the others in my arena!" Qurias boasted, but was cut short as Natsu smiled. Natsu explained, "I know this spell. It can only last for 15 minutes, and after that it will become easy for me to win." Angered, Qurias threw a left hook that Natsu blocked with his right hand followed by a roundhouse kick from his right leg. With blinding speed, Natsu ducked under the kick and swept Qurias' avatar's leg out, causing it to fall and create a huge indentation in the ground. Staggering up, Qurias charged and with brute force, pummeled Natsu's weaker but more agile avatar. Natsu dove right and rolled while muttering, "Damn… his hits hurt." He continued juking and dodging, trying to sustain as little damage as possible before the arena dissipated. After the arena disappeared, the two dispersed their avatars, and faced each other on the ground. Natsu was panting for breath, but decided to use a little trick. He wrapped the light around him and felt the familiar disorientation at not being able to see his body. He declared, "Energy Titan Art, Reverberate!" Qurias' head filled with loud screeching noises as he grabbed his ears and winced. Qurias began to laugh, gaining volume and length before Natsu asked, "What is it?" Qurias replied, "Natsu, do you remember what my magic was before I learned Fire Titan Magic?" Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Yep! You got it. While the arena was up, I set a series of runes around this whole area. I'm not powerful enough to remove all your magic strength, but it will be diminished." Natsu's mind raced through his chance as Qurias continued to laugh.

Mira continued to evacuate the civilians, before thinking back to that day, 9 years ago. She had given Lisanna almost the identical order, to evacuate the citizens, before Lisanna had died at the hands of the Beast. Shaking the uncanny feeling, she finished leading the civilians out before deciding to head back to the square to see how Natsu was faring. When she got close enough to see the battle, she did not expect to see Natsu being pummeled so severely, wounds covering most of his body. "NATSU!" she cried out as the two combatants turned to face her.

"Oh? So you brought your girlfriend along with you, Natsu?" Qurias prodded. "Leave…leave… Mira … out of this." Natsu said but Qurias' smile just grew as he summoned a hand of fire, and grabbed Mira, burning her badly. At the sound of her screams, a part of Natsu's mind began to strain. Qurias dragged her over, and as Natsu could only watch in horror, buried a dagger to the hilt in Mira's body. Her scream of pain rattled Natsu to the bone, and he fell to his knees in shock. The final barrier holding him back suddenly snapped. His eyes glowing, one red one white, activated his full power aura which destroyed the runes on the ground. Qurias turned around, surprised, before saying, "That shouldn't be possi…" 7 consecutive strikes, each with enough force to pulverize a mountain, connected with Qurias' body, who was still unable to believe the change he saw in Natsu. As he turned around, his eyes widened completely in fear and trepidation as Natsu raised one hand and pointed one straight forward to form a L. Natsu yelled, "Energy Titan Forbidden Art, Tower of Light!" A tremendous magic circle formed, that was visible for several kilometers. Qurias' eyes quivered as he asked, "You…bastard! When did you perfect this move!" These words were his last before his body disintegrated and exploded into a column of pure energy that rocketed into space. The beast's desire quenched, Natsu staggered over to Mira's body. Her fair skin and beautiful face were scarred and mangled, her clothes were tattered, her luscious and smooth hair burnt and frayed, and most critically, the area around her stomach was drenched in blood. Weakly, she managed to croak, "Na…Nat…Natsu…I…l…lo…" the light suddenly disappeared from her eyes, but she had a look that she still had more she wanted to say. Lamenting the death of his friend, Natsu stared up at the sky while his tears poured in sheets. He had never felt as helpless since he had watched Mira carry back Lisanna's broken body 9 years ago. His mind raced through all the possibilities, before finally remembering a slim shadow of a chance—an advanced technique Galadios and Igneel had both mentioned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

**Sorry for this chapter taking forever, but now I finally have it done! Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

As he knelt over Mira's unmoving body, Natsu's mind frantically tried to remember what his teachers had taught him. He could only remember fragments, such as that the technique could return anyone to perfect condition despite their injuries, how it had something to do with binding his life force, and how if he was killed, the person would die as well. The principle behind it was something like making what the person was like in the past into what they were now. His desperation overwhelmed him, as he finally decided to act. Natsu stood over Mira's body before slamming his palms together and then forming them into a X. A massive amount of energy flowed from him, as a glowing, pink aura surrounded Mira. The knife wound and her burns healed, and even her clothes were repaired. After a few minutes of channeling his power into Mira, Natsu collapsed to his knees, utterly exhausted. After a few moments of heart-stopping tension, Mira coughed a few times before regaining consciousness. Her eyes widened as she realized how she was still living. She saw the gasping form of Natsu, drenched in sweat, before asking, "But…how?" Natsu managed a weak smile and replied, "It's nothing. I just…kind of…brought you back from the dead." Gradually, the townspeople began trickling back in, and immediate medical assistance was given to the two mages. They healed extraordinarily quickly, and were on their feet within a few hours. There were massive celebrations in honor of the defeat of Qurias, and Natsu and Mira, being the guests of honor, had to stay throughout the feast. After a night of good food and friendly chatter, the duo realized it was too late to return to Magnolia. They were offered a room in the town's most prestigious and luxurious hotel. They gladly accepted, and were led in to a massive 12-story building with plush carpets and elaborate carvings on the walls. Natsu and Mira were rather excited, as it was their first time being in a place so magnificent.

_MIRA POV_

Natsu and I were walking along the hallway, led by one of the hotel clerks, before I decided to grab his hand. He was surprised at first, but then agreed and we walked the rest of the way holding hands. We were led into a large, commodious room with ostentatious furniture and huge windows providing a view of the whole town. Then I saw…the bed. A king-sized bed. ONE bed. I would be sleeping with NATSU in ONE bed. A massive blush spread across my face, as I turned to the clerk. "So…uh…why is there only one bed?" I asked. She ignored me and replied, "Have fun!" before shutting the door with a wink. The blush remained on my face as I let go of Natsu's hand and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. He mentioned something about using the lacrima to tell the guild how we were staying an extra day. As I stripped and turned on the hot water, thoughts rushed through my head. I stepped under the stream of water and felt the comfortable heat on my body; I decided that today would be the day to let Natsu know how I felt.

_NATSU POV_

I was unsure why Mira reacted the way she did…but then it hit me. I would be sleeping in one bed. With MIRA. Luckily she wasn't around to see me blush. I quickly strode over to the communication lacrima, and used it to call back home at the guild. Master Makarov picked up, and I began relaying to him how we were staying for an extra night. Another one of the guild's usual fights was going on in the background, and Master had to move several times to dodge flying objects. I didn't mention that we would be sleeping in one bed…but he must have figured something out due to my reaction. He raised his eyebrows quizzically, about to ask a question, when he realized it was an uncomfortable topic and just smiled, wishing me luck. Mira's voice called me from my thoughts, and said that it was my turn to shower. As I stepped in the bathroom, I decided to confess to Mira and not chicken out this time.

_NORMAL POV_

When Natsu came out of the shower, Mira turned around and began to speak, "I…I…" before seeing Natsu's naked upper body. He was drying himself off with a towel, and she noticed his perfect abs and chiseled muscles. Her mouth was wide open, as she continued to stare, before both of them started to talk, "I…wanted to tell you that…" before noticing what they were doing. Natsu motioned for Mira to go first. "Natsu. I just wanted to tell you that I have always been in love with you. Your laughs, your smiles, all of you. I held my emotions in check because of Lisanna, but…I can't control them anymo…" She was cut off as Natsu's lips met hers, as they stayed there for a few minutes, before Natsu broke apart and whispered, "I feel the same way."

_LEMON START_

They continued to kiss, as they quickly removed the clothing from each other. Mira's hands deftly removed Natsu's shorts and underwear, revealing his impressive size. Natsu's left hand roamed down and removed Mira's pajamas and left her in only her bra and underwear before grabbing her ass. His right hand fondled her breast, rubbing and gripping it before playing with the nipple. Slight moans escaped from Mira's mouth as Natsu removed the remainder of her clothing and his hands continued to rove around her naked body. Mira gasped as Natsu's finger slipped inside her slit, but continued to kiss Natsu. Their tongues took turns, sliding in and out of each other's mouths, before with consent from both sides, they decided to move on. Natsu's mouth slid down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck before reaching her supple breasts. He began on the right one, using his mouth with skill, while his left hand played with her left breast and his right hand continued to slide down. After switching to the other breast for a while, he eventually moved down to her virgin womanhood. He used his tongue to elicit moans and screams from Mira when she came. A smile present on her face, she asked, "More? Please?" Natsu smiled in agreement before carrying her over to the bed. He made her come 4 more times. A sweaty Mira merely said, "I think it's my turn now." She climbed on top of Natsu, positioning her opening in front of his face before wrapping her lips around his erect manhood. Her hand slid up and down the shaft while she began moving her head. She licked and sucked, all the time using her tongue to wrap around the part of it that was in her mouth, making Natsu make sounds of pleasure. Natsu, at the same time, was digging into her treasures, eliciting moans from her. They continued like this until holding in became unbearable and Mira came in Natsu's face and Natsu came in her mouth. Natsu quickly flipped Mira over, so she was face up and lying on the side of the bed. He pulled her legs apart and positioned himself, ready to push in. Natsu waited for Mira to prepare herself, before she nodded her assent. He first put the head in, before burying himself to the shaft into Mira. A scream pierced the night, and made Natsu look at Mira with concern and shame. Mira saw his expression and assured him, "It's alright. You're just so…big." After Mira got used to Natsu's manhood inside of her, she told him it was alright to start moving. Slow thrusts gradually turned into a fierce pounding, with both of them moaning and exclaiming in pleasure.

_NATSU POV_

Mira was so tight! Her walls squeezed my manhood tightly, stimulating what felt like every nerve I had. Her body was so perfect it just turned me on more. My hands roved to her breast and cupped them, squeezing and playing with them while I continued to pound into her. After a while of this, I flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. I continued to move back and forth, gradually accelerating, as my hands pushed up on her breasts so that we could make out.

_MIRA POV_

I have never felt as good in my life. Doing this…with the man I love…it was just great. His manhood was massive, stretching my walls and hitting my sweet spots every time he thrust into me. After he flipped me over, I was almost disappointed for I was very near my climax. However, Natsu did not let me down. His strong hands on my breasts and his lips meeting mine just made me go crazy, as we continued to have sex.

_NORMAL POV_

Natsu and Mira both yelled at the same time, "I'm…going to come!" as they both finished with an explosive orgasm. They collapsed onto the bed, snuggling together before they drifted off to sleep.

_LEMON END_

The next morning, Natsu woke up with two mounds pressed on his chest. He cracked his eyes open and saw Mira lying on him, sleeping peacefully. He shot back in shock, as memories from last night flew through his head. Mira looked up, shaken awake, and asked, "What's wrong?" Natsu just muttered, "Nothing…I just thought that last night was a dream." Mira smirked up at him, "So you dream of fucking me a lot?" Natsu's face grew red as he said, "Sometimes." Mira merely smiled more and whispered, "Because that's what you did, Natsu. You fucked my brains out." Natsu simply grew redder at Mira's teasing, before smiling back and replying, "I love you, Mira." Mira sighed as well and said, "I love you too." She snuggled closer to Natsu, before asking, "So…are we going to announce it to the guild now? That we are a couple?" Natsu nodded, meaning yes, but was obviously thinking about something. Noticing this, Mira looked at him, about to question what was wrong, before Natsu began to speak, "I think I just solved two of our problems. That move I used to save you…gives up my immortality, which is great. It also makes it so that we can't live without the other…for example, if one of us dies, the other will as well. I couldn't bear the thought of living without you. This part is also great. Things turned out wonderfully, didn't they." After what Natsu said, they lapsed into a sense of calm, just enjoying each other's company, before they got up, prepared their stuff and began to return home.


End file.
